Scent Of A Woman
by ImBeautifullyHuman
Summary: Peeta has returned home, a recent college graduate with another woman on his arm. How will Katniss react to him when he carries the scent of another on his skin? Modern day AU. Rated M. Lemony-sweet romance. UPDATE: This is also revised and published on AO3 as Scent of A Woman 2.0, thanks to some great feedback from ZoeLaRoux and EucaEuca. Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Scent of a Woman**

**Chapter 1**

**This is a modern day AU of Katniss and Peeta, still star-crossed but in a different way. The story is written in (somewhat) Drabble style, sometimes called micro-fiction, and is intended to be short chapters of around 1,000 words. This is my first attempt at this style, so please let me know what you think...good or bad.**

**Thanks in advance for reading.**

The pretty, petite blonde leaned up and planted a kiss right on his mouth. Katniss' heart clenched and she could feel the wedding cake threatening to rise in her throat. She wondered why she'd agreed to this torture. For the last three hours she'd subjected herself to watching Peeta and his bitch-of-the-moment parade around her friend Madge's wedding, canoodling and generally making her want to vomit. What made it worse is that Peeta seemed to be enjoying it. Suddenly, she remembered why she'd agreed to come. Because Madge and Marvel were good friends of hers. Because she was in the wedding. Because she had Gale there to protect her and help her through it. But, mostly because she'd hoped to get another glimpse of him.

The summer before his senior year at Georgia Tech was the last time she had seen him. They'd said goodbye many times, but that time she was sure it was for good. Adios! Ciao! Adieu! That's all, folks! The era of PeeNiss, KatPee, EverLark was over. Stricken from the history books. That had been nearly a year ago. He'd stayed away during the semester breaks, she assumed, because he'd found a distraction. From the looks of things, she assumed correctly. She remembered thinking '_Now all the drama can die down. Everyone can live their lives in peace. Especially his mother._'

Part of her knew he wouldn't be alone; he was too handsome to fly solo for too long. The other part secretly hoped he'd been as miserable as she'd been. Apparently, he wasn't. She didn't intend for him to see her staring. He looked up just long enough to lock eyes with her. It lasted only a couple of seconds, but the stare was loaded with a tainted history. She quickly turned, leaving her post just inside the door, and walked out back to the gardens. Since it was such a hot day, most of the guests remained inside. All those summers at her grandpa's farm down South taught her to deal with the heat, something most couldn't tolerate here in middle class Arizona. She'd choose this dry heat over the wet, muggy blanket of Louisiana heat any day.

Madge's father, Senator Undersee, had spared no expense on her wedding. She reflected on their friendship and the small group of friends they'd had throughout middle and high school. When she allowed herself to think about it, they really were a very diverse group. There was, of course, the happy couple consisting of Madge, who was privileged and could give less than a damn, and Marvel, the studious, serious type who was a lot of fun when he wasn't working. There was sweet, pretty Delly who was always giving love advice to others but never had a relationship of her own. There was beautiful, shy Annie who in high school would take the long way to class to avoid walking by a group of the cool kids. There was Finnick, the popular, wealthy playboy son of a popular, wealthy playboy who was secretly in love with Annie but was too afraid to tell her until he got drunk graduation night. There was crazy, slutty Johanna who'd done half the football team and even a couple of cheerleaders. There was Gale, her best friend whom she knew harbored secret feelings for Madge. She and Gale had been friends since the womb. Their fathers had served together, following each other from one duty station to the next. And then they'd died together thanks to the generosity of a roadside bomb.

And then there was Peeta. They'd been friends since first grade, from the first time she stepped on the playground of the new school. The little blonde boy made her feel welcomed… liked even. He'd shared an iced cookie from his father's bakery and had told her that she had pretty hair.

"Your hair sure is pretty. It's different. I've never seen any hair like it."

She shyly stroked the one long braid her mother fashioned every morning and responded with a hesitant, "Th-Thanks." He smiled and handed her a cookie. From that day on, she and Peeta had lunch together. They parted ways slightly during middle school when some of the boys teased him for liking a girl with brown skin. She hadn't even considered that maybe Peeta liked her as more than just a friend until that telling bus ride to see the Nut Cracker in sixth grade. That's when Thom teased him unmercifully for sitting with her all the time. Gale, as usual, had run to her defense alongside Peeta and shut Thom up promptly. But, the damage had already been done. The message had already been sent. Being different in adolescence was not acceptable. She hated that people teased them, especially Peeta. So, she avoided him to save him the trouble. It was the first time her best friend had warned her about developing feelings for Peeta.

"We should stay with our own kind, Catnip. It's not worth it. That's what my dad would say."

She was accustomed to being different. Living down South with mixed ancestry was a lesson she could have lived without. Her father had gotten stationed in Arizona and had assured them that such a place would not present the same problems they'd become accustomed to in the Deep South. He always made sure she and her sister, Prim, felt beautiful. She often wondered what made people so anxious about not being able to define a person by race. People always told her that she was beautiful, striking even. But it never mattered to her. They still looked at her like she was an oddity.

**This was originally a one-shot that just got to be so much fun writing. I'm really trying to become a better writer, and one-shots don't usually give that opportunity for feedback. Most will read it and move on without reviewing, whether they like or hate it. I'm not sure how people will react to this; but whatever the reaction, it should be interesting :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who have reviewed. Let me just say that this story is a love story, first and foremost. You may picture Katniss in any way you please. Just suffice it to say that she looks nothing like Peeta. It is fiction, after all. The racial difference is only thrown in for conflict, which all great stories haVe. Collins herself used this aspect in drawing the imaginary divisional lines between the Seam inhabitants and the Merchants. This could just as well be Jane Eyre and Edward Rochester (look for that reference in a later chapter), two people who are up against conventional rules regarding who's allowed to love whom. But, it's not a political commentary in any way.**

**Scent of a Woman**

**Chapter 2**

Once high school started, no one really seemed to care and she and Peeta became inseparable again. Perhaps it was that he sensed Cato Mitchell was about to make a move. They never talked about why they'd parted ways. Peeta just started hanging out at her lunch table again. He started calling her on the phone again. He even invited himself over to do homework together for the first time.

It took a while for Gale to warm up to Peeta, but he considered him an exception as far as guys went. By junior year, Peeta had transformed into a well-muscled wrestler that made the girls giggle and rub their thighs together when they talked about him. Katniss continued to be completely oblivious to just how beautiful she was. When guys flirted with her, she chalked it up to them being horny teenage boys, telling Delly, "_They'd flirt with anything with a vagina._" Gale never missed an opportunity to remind her that "_Some of these guys will say anything for a piece of brown ass. So, you be careful, Catnip. I don't wanna have to fight anybody over you_."

They'd lived in the same neighborhood for years before ever visiting each other's homes. They rarely went to his house, though. It was too noisy, too tense, and Mrs. Mellark was always asking rude questions about her hair and other things.

"So tell me, Katniss. Is your mother married?" _Yes, but my father died on a mission in Iraq when I was 11. He died protecting the rights of bigots like you. They'll always be married._

"Is that your real hair or one of those...uh..weaves you girls like to get?" _Is that your real face or did someone vomit on your neck?_

"Do you and all of your siblings have the same father?" _Why wouldn't we? Besides, that's sibling, not siblings. There are only two of us._

"What kind of name is Katniss? Is that African or something?" _No, you uncultured idiot; it's a flower. What kind of name is Peeta?_

"What does your mother do for a living? She always seems to be home no matter what." _She's a writer of children's books. When she's not publishing a book, she makes money by managing a site that allows amateur authors to submit their work to the public. She works at home to be there for me and my sister...single parent and all. If you took the time to actually talk to her when you call looking for Peeta, you'd know that, you witch!_

She hated Mrs. Mellark. Besides being a racist, which Katniss learned as she got older and became more aware, she hit her kids. Peeta was so good and kind, she couldn't think of any reason to hit him…or any child for that matter. Her parents had never hit her and Prim. She wondered how Mr. Mellark had put up with her for so many years, but was thankful that Peeta had inherited his father's kind and gentle spirit.

Mr. Mellark would often hint to Peeta when his mother was going to be out so that he could invite Katniss over. He and Peeta's brother, Deacon, always greeted her with a smile. They were overly nice to her, she guessed, to compensate for the other two members of their household. Peeta's older brother, Vigo, was a bit more of a challenge; he was too much like his mother. He wasn't mean; he just avoided them altogether.

When Peeta asked her to the prom, his mother threw a hissy-fit and demanded that he take Delly. She couldn't understand why he wanted to take…_her_. That's how Mrs. Mellark referred to Katniss….simply _her_…which rolled off her lips like a disease. Delly went to the prom with Peeta, while she took Gale. They simply swapped partners at the dance and no one was the wiser. Peeta was just happy he got to spend the evening with the girl that he loved. But, it bothered Katniss. It didn't sit right in her gut to have to do that.

"Your father's defiant spirit," her mom said and smiled at her sadly.

They gave themselves to each other that night. They'd made a vow in ninth grade that they would be each other's first, no matter what.

"Prom night is so cliche', Peeta," she'd said.

"I love you," he'd said.

"I wonder if it's because I have a vagina," she'd joked. "Gale says you just have jungle fever."

"Well, Gale's an ass. Personally, I think he's jealous."

That night had been awkward and glorious. The pain was fleeting and was quickly replaced with pleasure. Knowing that she would forever share this part of herself with Peeta made whatever the future held insignificant. She didn't care what tomorrow would bring. She had this piece of him. Always.

Peeta loved her and he always told her so. She, on the other hand, couldn't bring herself to say the words. He needed the words. She knew this. But, she also knew the pain that would descend upon him once the world knew just how deep they were in. So she laughed it off, pretending that he was only joking. This worked for their entire junior and senior years because Peeta always left that little space for her. He never really had a girlfriend, only the occasional date to shut his mom up. Katniss never entertained advances from any other boy. They snuck around, using their friends to shield the truth. When Peeta wanted to take their relationship public, she'd retreated remembering the black eye he sported after he called his mom a bigot.

As she grew out of high school and into college, she came to the conclusion that she'd simply been raised a little too idealistically. The world really does and always will care about what you look like. There will always be dividing lines to control and separate people. She didn't like it, but she could accept it. Now, Peeta had another woman's scent on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Scent of a Woman**

**Chapter 3**

******BONUS CHAPTER******

**Wow! 30 followers already? This is more than I'd hoped for, so I'm posting a bonus! I'm psyched that one of my fav authors is now following my fan fic. Shout out, BleedToLoveHer! Star struck! Thanks for supporting this little story!**

**But, I feel the need to defend Katniss here. Yes, she's a coward but isn't she always when it comes to loving Peeta? Remember her fears were shaped by outside influences, namely adolescent teasing, Gale and Mrs. Mellark, from an early age. The same thing existed in the original HG series: oppression, war and death shaped her view of the world and tainted her opinion of love itself. Katniss is normally hard to like, but I wanted her to be more likable here. I am hoping people will see her vulnerability even in her skewed choices. Don't forget, she's also protecting him at the same time that she's protecting her own heart. Enjoy!**

Peeta had chosen, at his mother's insistence, to attend Georgia Tech and pursued a degree in Industrial Design. He intended to use his artful eye and love of food to design a line of automated industrial baking equipment. He spent his summers between his father's bakery and the soup kitchen downtown. Katniss had chosen to stay behind and attend Arizona State on a scholarship. It wasn't her first choice since she'd planned to '_see the world_' after high school, but it kept her close and available to help her mom with Prim. Besides, money was tight and the scholarship saved them tons. When she wasn't working at the animal shelter, she volunteered at a local church helping the elderly navigate the mountains of paperwork associated with everything from applying for health care to getting a loan.

The break up had been her idea. She'd told herself that she did it for him. Peeta's mother could be cruel. His father, as sweet as he was, was a total wimp when it came to his wife. She'd already threatened to cut Peeta off and not pay for college if he stayed home to go to school with..._her_. Peeta protested, but relented in the end when she intervened telling him that his mother was right. That it was better for his future. The truth was, she'd secretly wanted him to defy his mother. The truth was, he'd secretly wanted her to say just once that she loved him. Neither happened. They'd reconnect and separate at each visit he made home. After a while the constant pain of repeated separation got the best of her and she told him to just stay away. And he did. And now, he had another woman's perfume on him.

Madge and Marvel didn't waste any time getting married right after graduating from college. Peeta had been in town for about a week and she'd seen him only once before the wedding when she'd walked into the rehearsal dinner about 10 minutes late, having been unsuccessful in convincing herself that they wouldn't miss one bridesmaid. Things soon turned tense after all of the hugs and _I've-missed-yous_ had been exchanged as everyone was waiting to see what would transpire between Peeta and Katniss…PeeNiss, KatPee, Everlark. It was just after he hugged her that the blonde came from the bathroom. Her boobs looked like they were hoisted skyward by some invisible wire. Her stomach turned as she imagined his face buried in those perfect, pink, artificial orbs. Gale and Finnick couldn't stop staring at them and were rewarded with a scowl and a good cussin' out later.

"Wow, you must be Katniss. I'm Glimmer." Katniss looked at Peeta with raised eyebrows as if to silently repeat '_Glimmer? Really?_'

She put on her social face and shook the woman's hand. "Pleased to meet you, uh...Glimmer, is it?"

"Yes, I guess our Peeta has a thing for women with unusual names." _Our Peeta?_ "Nice to meet you, Katniss. You're just as pretty as Peeta described you. No, more, I think." Peeta didn't look her in the eye.

She thought_, Gah, please be a bitch. No one with boobs like yours can be that nice!_

"Thank you...Glimmer."

They avoided each other all night with the exception of the one time she sensed his eyes boring a hole into the side of her face over the baked beans. She pretended she didn't notice. That night at Madge's bachelorette party, Glimmer got stinking drunk and ended up with the stripper's body oil all over her silk dress. This made her feel secretly and shamelessly good as if it were some small token of retribution.

Now she was here at the wedding hanging all over Peeta, putting her blonde scent all over him. She could hardly take two steps without sticking her tongue in his mouth. He must be happy. Growing more disgusted with him and her own jealousy, she wandered from the Undersees' gardens to the pool to rest a bit. The sound of footsteps barely registered over her silent thoughts as she slipped off the fancy shoes that cost way too much and placed her feet in the cool water.

"You okay, Catnip?"

"Hey, Gale. Yeah. I'll do." Gale sat down and rolled up his tuxedo pants, removed his rented shoes and put his feet in the water next to hers.

"I like Mellark and all, but I'll still kick his ass for you." She gave him a small thankful smile and her heart fluttered at how protective her friend had always been of her. She sometimes thought Gale went overboard with the race thing. But, he meant well. It was his defense against rejection from a sometimes fickle world. His father had had very specific views about people's cultural and racial differences. Her father disagreed and would often argue with him about it saying, "_People are people. We all have our trash and our treasures._" Her parents saw the world a little differently. And they'd raised their children with their idealistic views.

"You're not kicking anybody's ass, Gale. I'm fine. He and his little hooker...I mean girlfriend look very happy."

"I told you, though. They always end up with their own kind. Didn't I tell you that?"

"Gale, please! Not now."

"Katniss, you're a beautiful girl. There are other guys that would kill to be with you. Like Cato, for one. I mean Mellark is a good guy and all. He's one of the exceptions, I really believe that. But, his mother _hates_ you."

She pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. "Believe me, everything you're telling me...I've told myself. I'm just tired of putting on the mask, Gale. I'm tired of pretending I'm okay being without him. I hate seeing him with her! I hate his mother! I hate that my dad's not here! I hate this town!" She stopped to take a deep breath.

"You can't run from this shit, Catnip! It'll always matter. No matter _where_ you go."

"Gale, I'm leaving at the end of the summer. I got my letter from U. C. Berkeley. I'm going to Law School." Gale just nodded. And Peeta had the scent of another woman on him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Scent of a Woman**

**Chapter 4**

**I want to thank all you guys for the reviews, follows and favs. It has been more than I expected for my little diversion. In this chapter we get some much needed K&P time. **

The knock on her front door rudely shocked her out of the quiet reverie she was enjoying with her copy of **Jane Eyre**. She'd read it three times before and it still captivated her. This was the only activity that had succeeded in taking her mind off Peeta, so she cursed the visitor before she even knew who it was. Her breath hitched when she opened the door.

"Peeta?" She stood there staring, not sure what to think or say. She grappled for some form of mental control and willed it to reflect on her face as he shuffled back and forth from one foot to the other.

"Can I come in?" he asked after an awkward silence. She reluctantly moved aside to let him in. With his hands shoved in his jeans pockets, he moved inside and stood there.

"What do you want?" she asked, more rudely than she intended.

"Good to see you, too." He offered a weak smile.

She stood there with her arms folded across her chest. Her mom and Prim were out and it was just the two of them. He fidgeted nervously. "I just wanted to come to see you." She looked at him, confusion causing her brow to crease. "We...uh...haven't talked...just us...since I've been here."

"Where's Glitter?"

"Glimmer."

"Whatever."

"On a plane. Headed back to Georgia, thank God."

"Hmph. I guess your tongue needed a break," she said. He laughed. She didn't. He sobered. She wondered if he smelled like her even now as he stood in her foyer.

"It's not like you think."

"I don't think anything. It's your life, Peeta. But, she doesn't look like your type."

"What is my type, Katniss?" She shook her head, willing her heart to slow down just long enough to gather her nerve.

"Peeta, what do you want from me?" The words stuck in his throat and he couldn't answer. He really didn't know. But, then again he did. Instead of answering right away, he did what he'd been wanting to do since the rehearsal dinner. He reached one hand out and stroked the single, thick braid hanging over her shoulder.

"Can we go talk somewhere? I need to get out of this neighborhood."

The botanical gardens had always been one of her favorite places to hang out and just think. Nature had a calming effect on Katniss. Back when things between them were good, they'd take turns going here and Peeta's favorite spot, the art museum. Today, he insisted on _her_ favorite. They walked around the gardens silently at first, feeling every bit as awkward as they did on their first secret date.

They caught up on summer plans, the weather and town gossip. Finally exhausting of the idle chatter, they could talk about why they were really here.

"I don't love her, you know."

"I didn't ask if you did."

He nodded, understanding her hesitation.

"So, how's Cato?"

They spent the next half hour properly diminishing the importance of the others in their lives. Glimmer was a diversion set up by his mom and her old college roommate. That woman's arm of influence reached across six states to ensure her son chose a woman of her liking. She was fun and got them into all the good parties. For Katniss, Cato was a convenient outlet; a pressure relief valve of sorts. Peeta's jaw clenched when he heard this, but he silenced his inner hypocrite. Cato was a bit of a tool but, a decent guy deep down. And he never pressured her to give more than she could. She saw him on her terms; when she had time. She knew she'd never be able to give him what he wanted, and he settled for whatever she had to offer.

They grabbed a bite to eat together and traded shy glances across the table; acting as if they'd never seen each other naked before. She could feel that tightening in her stomach again, just like always when he smiled at her. His blue eyes had always been her undoing. He could feel his palms getting moist and went to wipe them on his jeans. Her beauty had always unsettled him. He loved the silky smoothness of her skin. Her thick and luscious hair made his fingers twitch to run through it again.

"How's your family?", she asked. He stared down at his burger in silence for a couple of seconds before revealing that his mother had cancer. Every mean thing she'd ever thought about the woman receded to the background. The only thing that mattered was that the man she...loved?...was sitting before her with tears rimming his eyes.

"Oh, Peeta!" She reached out and covered his hand with hers. It was almost involuntary. "I know '_I'm sorry_' doesn't cut it, but I truly am." Tears were now burning beneath her eyelids and she was sure they were more for him than Evelyn Mellark.

"It's terminal. I just found out. She wouldn't tell me until after I graduated. She's only got a couple of months." Now the waterworks begin.

"Peeta...I don't know what to say...except that I'll pray for her every night." He smiled at her and was touched by the kindness and genuine emotion she showed...not to him, but to the woman that had been so cruel to her. His mother, who had called the girl he loved a mutt right to her face.

"Katniss, it's okay if you're not sad. She was horrible to you."

"Peeta, I know she's not a happy woman. I know she can't stand me. But, I've never wished her any harm. I can't feel that way about anyone that you love."

She saw an almost imperceptible smile grace his lips before he said, "She wants to see you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Scent of a Woman**

**Chapter 5**

**For you, Marycontrary82, Roxyroxtar & Thundarrgirl! Reviews make me smile [and post faster]!**

"What?!"

The shock in her voice drew looks from others in the food court. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "What could she possibly have to say to me?"

"I think she's sorry, Katniss."

"Or...she wants to kill me. I mean, who'd arrest her now?" She didn't intend for the joke to come out, but it succeeded in making him chuckle. He didn't press the issue, but only looked at her with those eyes that made her weak.

"I don't know what she could possibly want to say to me, but...okay."

...

The room smelled like vomit and antiseptic. Katniss had always been keenly aware of smells, particularly the scents that people carry. This woman's scent was that of death. She was seated in the middle of the bed like a queen perched on her sickly throne. As if she weren't already pale enough from the lingering effects of chemo, her light blue satin scarf only enhanced it. Katniss stepped in tentatively and waited to be acknowledged.

"Come on in, dear."_ I see she still doesn't know my name._

"Hello, Mrs. Mellark."

The older woman looked at her thoughtfully, waiting for her to take the chair she gestured towards, before speaking. "Well, now. We haven't exactly gotten off to a good start, have we?"

"I suppose not. Although I did try."

"That, you did." Mrs. Mellark looked at Katniss as if she was seeing her for the first time. She continued.

"Look, I'm not going to pretend that I like you all of a sudden. And I don't expect this to end in some tear-jerk of a Lifetime Movie moment where we make amends and become best friends. I'm a dying old woman who has a lot of time to look back on her life and rethink things." Katniss looked at her, curious to see where this was going.

"I'm also not going to pretend that how I treated you was okay. But, one thing I do know is that my son loves you and no amount of threats or reasoning has deterred him from that. That means there must be something special about you."

"Imagine that," the girl said sarcastically.

The older woman chuckled and nodded her head, "I deserve that." She looked up at Katniss and smiled. "I don't always understand my sons'...choices. But, one thing this cancer has taught me is that sometimes we just have to accept what is. I was not always the best mother to my boys, or the best wife to my husband. But, I've asked for their forgiveness and made my peace with it." _Hmph! An arrogant bitch even to the end!_

"Peeta asked me a long time ago to stand out of the way of you two, and I didn't. I was secretly happy when I noticed last year that your name was being mentioned a lot less. But, I also saw something leave his eyes." She looked down and started fiddling with the covers thrown over the tube leading into her body.

"His eyes reminded me of a pair of eyes I've had to look into for the last twenty-five years: his father's eyes. He never really loved me, you know. Not the kind of love Peeta has for you. Errol Mellark is an honorable man and he tried to make it work. Oh, but how I loved _him_! I was willing to play second fiddle just to be in his presence. But, I always knew the lights came on for someone else." She looked up at Katniss with a crooked smile and her head cocked to the side.

"She looked a lot like you." Katniss' eyebrows knitted in confusion for a minute before it dawned on her what the woman was implying. She gasped.

"Yes, that's right. Of course, growing up in the Deep South in the 1970's, that didn't set too well with anybody. So, here we are."

"It occurred to me that it is far too late to try and be a good mother to Peeta. I've done too much damage to try and give him his childhood back over the next two months I have left to live. But, what I can give him is his future. And that's you." She got lost in thought for so long that Katniss feared she'd drifted off to sleep.

"There's two things I like most about you Ms. Katniss Everdeen." _So she does know my name_. "The first and most important is that you love my son. He's a good boy and deserves to have that in his life. The second is that you don't compromise your principles for anyone; not even the man you love. And I do know you love him, by the way. By refusing to continue to sneak around with him, you've made him stronger. You made him stand up to me, and that takes a lot for someone like Peeta."

Katniss could feel her blood begin to boil at what this woman was implying about her own son! The temper she inherited from her father was making her see red and forget the fact that this was a sick, old woman. This was the woman who had abused Peeta for all those years. She'd controlled the men in her family with an iron fist and called it _love_! And Katniss had had enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Scent of a Woman**

**Chapter 6**

**Everdeen v. Mellark, Part 2. Katniss and Peeta's mom continue their ****conversation. We're about halfway done, folks.**

"What do you mean, '_someone like Peet_a'? He's not some _weakling_! He's one of the strongest people I know, mentally and physically." She could feel her voice rising along with the temperature in the room. The woman's initial shock was quickly replaced by shame. She remained speechless, taking Katniss' diatribe silently.

"How else could he have withstood all those years of abuse from you, his own _mother_? You're lucky he never finished you off! He was certainly big enough since the eighth grade, just in case you hadn't noticed. But, he loves you in spite of the fact that you're a mean, nasty, unhappy, horrible woman. Do you honestly think he couldn't have defended himself physically against you? Look at him! He didn't fight back because he loved you and felt sorry for you." She realized she'd stood up and had begun to pace back and forth. She gathered herself once again and sat down. "And what makes you so sure I love him?"

"Oh, girl. I know. I know that look. It's only love that would make you go off on me like you just did. It's only love that would've made you willing to put up with what I dished out all those years. And in the end it was love that made you tell him to go ahead to school in Georgia. It was even love that made you send him on his way. But, there's something else you're afraid of. What is it? Besides me, I mean?"

"Oh, it's not you I'm afraid of." The woman laughed nervously at the steely gaze that met hers. The girl tried to pick up where she left off, opening and closing her mouth in search of the right words...words she had never been good at forming. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes and she was damned if she was going to let this witch see her cry, death bed or not!

"I guess...I'm afraid he'll regret his decision. I couldn't live with myself if his eyes stopped lighting up when I walked into a room. Even if it meant only seeing him at socially appropriate holidays and reunions. I need that light! I don't want our relationship to be a burden to him. When kids teased him about me in school, I stayed away from him. When our relationship got him in trouble with you, I _did_ settle for just sneaking around. I sat at home miserable when he had to attend dances with other girls." She stopped to take a much needed deep breath and clean her face of the tears that had betrayed her before she continued.

"I do love Peeta. But, I want to love him openly and without him being hurt for it. If I can't have that, then I'll walk away." She hesitated with the thought that maybe it was not right that she said these words to his mother before saying them to him.

"Then, why have you never told him? Right now he thinks that you don't want to ever marry him or have children."

"It's not that I don't want to marry him. If I ever married anyone, it would be Peeta. I've always known that. I...I just don't know what I'd do if I ruined what we have. As for children, I refuse to bring them into a world where their grandmother hates them, or just flat out avoids them. I couldn't do that to my kids. '_Guess what, honey? Your grandmother hates the sight of you. Now finish your breakfast._' I'd rather not have them."

She saw the first flickering of guilt in the woman's eyes, though only momentary.

"Darling, in a minute here I will no longer be a factor. In case you haven't noticed, I'm on my way out. But, I know how much this would mean to Peeta, so I want you to know that as of this day...you have my blessing."

"When you said I made him stand up to you, what did you mean?"

"Ah, I see you _were_ paying attention. Last year, the summer before his senior year, he told me he intended to ask you to marry him after graduation. I threw a fit of course. Peeta rounded on me like an alpha male defending his turf and told me he'd be just fine with me not being a part of his life. I knew then about the cancer, but he didn't. It hadn't really hit home that I was facing mortality so I was just as stubborn and arrogant as ever. I called his bluff and dared him." She paused for a deep breath and to ask the girl to pour her another cup of water from the side table.

"Damn medicine makes me so thirsty. Apparently, when he came to talk to you that night, that's when you sent him away for good. He came home sloppy drunk and said you never wanted to marry or have kids."

"Oh. My. God. But, he never asked me to marry him. He simply asked me what I planned to do after graduation. I told him maybe law school. I _remember_ this conversation. He asked what I planned to do _after_ that...when I planned to settle down and start a family...and..." her heartbeat rose and fell again as she recalled her answer. "...I told him _never_." And now he had another woman's scent on him.

"That night we got into an argument and I told him it was probably best that we just stopped seeing each other. That it would never work." The realization of how stupid she'd been descended upon her in one fell swoop. She'd been so hell-bent on protecting Peeta, she hadn't even bothered to consult with him on what _he_ wanted. Mrs. Mellark gave her a knowing nod and just as oddly as it had begun, the conversation was over.

Katniss bid goodbye to the woman, knowing that it was not likely that their paths would cross again in life. There were no admissions of "_I'm-sorry"_ or tear-filled hugs. She simply approached the bed and placed her hand over the older woman's and uttered "Thank you." She left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Scent of a Woman**

**Chapter 7**

**60 followers! another chapter! Thanks, guys!**

**Wow! Interesting reactions. That's why I love this forum. **

**A/N: I believe Peeta benefits from the halo effect in most of these fan fics. He can do no wrong. Notice how he brought his [ahem] woman to a wedding where he knew Katniss would be there. Notice how Cato was no where to be found. That's because, true to character, Katniss is genuine in her actions. Taking Cato to the wedding would send the message that he had a place of importance in her life or inner circle. I believe Katniss is stubborn, but Peeta surrenders too soon. These two complement each other in that he teaches her to let down her guard and she teaches him when to stand and fight. I hope I've made her a tad bit softer and him a tad bit harder.**

**In the trilogy, Katniss was completely oblivious to her love for Peeta. I thought that was unrealistic. Here, they both have dug each other for years. I mean they lost their virginity to each other, for Peet's Sake! But, she definitely succumbs to her doubts and all the outside influence from adolescent teasing, Gale and early Mrs. Mellark. She does love Peeta but declares, without consulting him, that it's not going to work. And that's her biggest flaw. She thinks she knows what's best for him. There's an element of protectiveness there that's kind of retarded, but that's how our Katniss loves. I personally wouldn't blame someone for not wanting to marry into a family where there's some hate. The grandchildren ALWAYS lose.**

**I didn't want the characters to be too flat: all good or all bad. Even Mrs. Mellark gets her moment of goodness. Mr. Mellark is not a saint because he allows the abuse to happen. Glimmer's a nice hoochie. Cato's a tool but a good guy. ****Gale is segregationist, but well meaning in his protection of his friend. And so on. You get my drift.**

**Please forgive the lengthy author's note. I started to post this in a review but thought that was a bit narcissistic. Also forgive the randomness with which I'm posting chapters. This story is written already and there's no need to wait a long time in between. I'm just really having fun with the interaction. It's like writing in the middle of a book club debate! I hope you're still enjoying it. It's about to get real!**

******:-)**

...

Peeta was pulling into his parents' driveway when she walked out the front door with red-rimmed eyes. He met her halfway and grabbed her by the shoulders before she could open the car door.

"Katniss. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Peeta. Your mom's fine. It was just...emotional." He loosened his grip, satisfied that no harm had been done to either of them.

"Do you have to leave so fast? Can we talk about it?"

"I'm just...spent. I just need some time to...be alone." He looked disappointed, but understanding framed his face.

"I'm glad you came. I'd like to see you again. Soon." They looked at each other silently for a few seconds, each looking for something in the other's eyes that signaled continuance. Peeta, as always, was the first to fill the gap.

"I just saw Finnick at the bakery. He says he's having a party on Friday to celebrate Madge and Marvel's wedding. Just close friends he says."

"But, they're already on their honeymoon in Europe." She looked at him confused.

"You know Finn. Any excuse for a party. Please come. I want to see you outside of all of this... craziness."

She hesitated, unsure. "I don't know. I need to see what's up with mom and Prim that night."

"Please try, Katniss." It was harder to say no when he used her name like that. She locked onto his eyes and couldn't seem to look away. Almost subconsciously, she licked her lips and her eyes darted down to his mouth. He, in turn, licked his lips; the same ones that used to carry her scent before he found another.

His brain was cloudy as he became aware that he still had his hands on her small shoulders. The appearance of a sliver of her tongue brought back memories of stolen kisses in the school hallways and secret rendezvous at Finn's place. He was determined to take every opportunity to draw her closer to him while he had it. He'd promised himself that much. So, he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her.

His mouth covered hers, coaxing a reaction that only took mere seconds. Her arms unfolded from over her chest and found their way around his waist. She opened herself to him as he pulled her in closer, moving his hands from her shoulders to either side of her face. He kissed her lips, her nose, her cheeks and forehead for so long she was afraid someone might catch them.

"I miss you," was all he said as he looked pleadingly into her eyes.

When she finally pulled away, she cursed herself for not knowing what to do next. She didn't respond with the code words they'd used throughout college, "_Like crazy_." And he understood why. She sped away without saying anything, but she knew she'd see him at the party. She just knew.

...

When she arrived it was late and the party was in full swing with about 25 of Finn's closest friends. She couldn't help but shake her head and smile at her longtime friend. She made her way through the lavish home, saying her hellos and doling out hugs where necessary and looking for the criminally handsome host of the event. Everyone, especially Finn, could sense whom else she was looking for.

"He went that-a-way." he pointed towards the patio.

She quickly found Peeta sitting outback by the pool alone with a beer in his hand. He was lounging on one of the pool chairs looking tired.

"Hey," she said as she snuck up on him. She'd always enjoyed startling him. He used to call her his little stealth missile.

"Hey," he replied. She didn't imagine the lightening in his mood when she arrived. It was real. She took a seat across from him.

"How's your mom?"

"She was up all night. Sick. I'm a little tired."

"Then why didn't you stay home to get some rest instead of coming to this intimate gathering?" She laughed. He didn't.

"Because..." he swung his legs over the side of the pool lounger, leaned forward and grabbed her hand. It's then that she noticed his scent. He smelled more like himself and less like _whatever-the-hell-her-name-was_. He smelled like the cinnamon and sugar from the bakery, laced with his own brand of musk. "...I wanted to see you." She pulled her hand back reluctantly.

"Peeta..."

"I know...I'm sorry about that kiss the other night." He looked up from peeling the label off his beer bottle.

"Well, it took two of us to make that happen, so I guess I'm sorry too. As much as I want to hate Glitzy..."

"Glimmer."

"Same thing. As much as I want to hate her, I can't do that to another woman. Kiss her boyfriend."

"She's not technically my girlfriend. We just...hang out."

"You mean _fuck_." She stared at him, well aware that she had no right to say that out loud.

He looked away. "I needed something to distract me from my broken heart."

"So you chose someone so totally unlike me, right? Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Huge boobs and..." she mumbled something under her breath that he didn't catch and she didn't bother to repeat.

"Kind of like you and Cato. Your...let's see...what did you call him?...your pressure relief valve. Big, black super stud. We're practically twins." He smirked as he tilted his beer bottle in her direction before taking a long swig.

"Touché, Mellark." She got up abruptly to leave, suddenly put off by his tone.

"Katniss, wait." He caught up with her before she made it three steps.

"Peeta, you're drunk and I didn't come here for this."

"I...I know. I haven't really had that many drinks. I just haven't eaten much today and it's gone to my head a bit. Look, I'm sorry for what I said, but you kind of started it." He playfully punched her in her shoulder, making her weave ever so slightly. She chuckled and the sound of her laughter made his insides clench. She made the same laugh whenever he used to kiss her stomach. She was ticklish there.

Peeta ambled sullenly back over to his lounger and thoughtfully resumed his drinking. Finn had overheard and came out to encourage Katniss to take Peeta to the kitchen to get some food. He whispered to Katniss. "He's been waiting all night for you, girl. Where were you?"

She looked at Finn imploringly. "Finnick. Peeta has a _girlfriend_. Why is everyone acting like he doesn't?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Scent of a Woman**

**Chapter 8**

**Thynerdgurl** **and Loueze, you rock! Here you go!**

"Finnick. Peeta has a _girlfriend_. Why is everyone acting like he doesn't?"

"Because he loves _you_. Because at the end of the day he'd dump that junior porn star in a hot minute to be with you again. Because you're meant to be. Shall I go on, pretty lady?"

"No, you've said quite enough, Dr. Phil."

"Look. He's drunk. He's tired. He's hungry. It's getting late. Why don't you guys crash here tonight? Just take one of the guest bedrooms. I'll give you one on the far side of the house so you can make all the noise you want." He gave her a devilish wink.

"I'm not sleeping with him Finnick! There'd better be twin beds in that room."

"Ooh, kinky! I guess that means you're staying. I'll have Marcy make sure everything is good to go in there." She gave him a grin that made him ask suspiciously, "What?"

She turned to go retrieve the half-drunk Peeta but not before Finn stopped her again. "Hey! You two should be together. I miss my PeeNiss."

Someone from inside shouted "Yeah, we found it...in Johanna's mouth." Raucous laughter erupted from inside as Finnick sped off to stir up some frat boy trouble.

...

They downed two bowls of the most delicious lamb stew they'd ever had, dipped with cheese buns, compliments of Mellark's Bakery. They sat silently on the kitchen stools stealing guilty glances at each other.

"When did you start straightening your hair?" He asked.

"Ummm...about a year ago."

"For Cato?"

"Um, nooo. What? You don't like it?"

"I like everyhring about you. But I like it curly. Feels good between my fingers."

"Correction. Felt. This hair no longer belongs to those fingers." She said. He laughed. She smiled.

"Thanks for reminding me, Katniss." He smiled lazily down at his empty bowl.

The drunk feeling had subsided. He grabbed two bottles of water and they retired to the bedroom offered by Finnick and, as she had suspected, there was one very large queen sized bed in it. She protested, declaring that she would just go home and let him sleep it off. He grabbed her hand and said, "Stay. Please." She hesitated, fearing that if she did stay that she'd want to. Always.

"I miss you and...I just want to talk. I'll take the floor if that makes you feel better." She was powerless. "It's way to late to be driving back alone." She took a deep breath and plunged into the room.

Peeta, who always preferred to sleep in as little as possible, simply stripped down to his boxers. Katniss nervously searched through the drawers for some appropriate sleeping attire. _Surely_, she thought, _Finnick keeps a ready stock for his conquests_. She located some shorts and a top, and even found new toothbrushes in the bathroom. Peeta joined her after she changed clothes to brush his teeth alongside her and to stare at her in the mirror. She tried pretending that the sight of him shirtless had no affect on her. She fought back a giggle as she recalled how the kids at school called them _salt-n-peppa. _Finnick would break out in a rendition of the cheesy rap song, 'Push It', saying '_salt-n-peppa's here!_' when they walked the halls together_._

...

"We need to talk." It was he who broke the awkward silence first. He patted a spot on the makeshift bed they'd made on the floor for him, signaling for her to join him as she stood in the middle of the room nervously fiddling with the drawstring of her borrowed pants. "It's still me Katniss. I don't bite."

"No, but you do belong to someone else."

"I've never belonged to anyone but you." She rolled her eyes in response.

She eventually made her way over to the pallet he occupied. They talked of their relationship past and misunderstandings not forgotten until she felt her resolve begin to crumble.

"Why did you break up with me?" He finally asked what he'd wanted to all along.

"I did it for...lots of reasons."

"For the longest I thought it was because of my mom. I thought you just finally gave up on the whole business of sneaking around. And I didn't blame you. But, after talking to mom, I'm not so sure there weren't other reasons. You were scared shitless of our relationship. Admit it."

She took a deep breath, feeling that she owed him the whole truth, not just a convenient truth. "Okay, I was. I couldn't live with the thought that you may resent me someday. Everything was always so complicated when we were together. I thought I was doing you a favor...making it easier...it would've happened eventually anyway."

"What would've happened eventually?"

"Us...not being together."

"Don't do me any more favors, okay?"

He continued, frustrated. "It was easier when I thought you didn't love me. But, I'm not so sure about that either. You confuse me, Katniss. Do you _love_ me?"

She grappled with all the years of running away, hiding and wearing the mask. She couldn't lie to him, or herself, any longer. The tears betrayed her once again by spilling over her eyelids, mocking her. She looked at him, knowing what he needed to hear. Why had it been so hard to say this? They were no longer under his mother's control. She had given her blessing. They could make their own decisions.

She had admitted to Mrs. Mellark that she acted as much out of fear as she did out of love. What if Gale was right? What if it was too hard and they grew to hate each other? What about marriage and kids?

"I don't know how to _not_ love you, Peeta. You make me break the rules. I think of you when I don't want to. Tears fall against my will when you leave. My heart beats wildly when I want it to be still. I have no control...How can I not? You _know_ I do! You _feel_ it!"

"That's not _saying_ it, Katniss." He said with softness mixed with irritation. She stood and moved to the bed as he kneeled in front of her, making it easier for him to wipe the traitorous tears falling down her cheeks.

"How can you sit there and act as if you didn't know I that loved you? After all those years being together, you can't make me believe you didn't know. What do you want from me?"

"To _hear_ it. To _not wonder about_ it. To _know_ it. To _brag_ about it." She looked into the same eyes that offered her an iced cookie all those years ago. Those blue eyes that still held the light she so wanted to cling to at all costs. The same blue eyes that hardened when she sent him away '_for his own good_'. The very eyes that she knew would crush her if he ever left. She remembered the conversation with his mother, her most unlikely advocate. The tears were now free falling and she could hardly catch her breath.

"Why didn't you fight for us? For Me?" She knew the hypocrisy in this as soon as the words rolled off her lips. Although she cautioned him countless times to not anger his mother, deep down she'd wanted to see a little more fight in her lover. It might have helped. His vibrant eyes clouded over with past wrongs.

"I...was a coward. But, I wasn't afraid of my mom. I was more afraid of how you felt...or didn't feel...about me. I should've demanded then that you tell me like I am right now. I need to know if you love me as more than a friend."

She had to force herself to be coherent through the sobs that left her body sooner than she could stop them.

"I love you, Peeta Mellark. I love you even though I'm not supposed to. I love you even though you belong to someone else now. I love you because I've never considered any other alternative. I loved you then. I love you now. I'll love you always."


	9. Chapter 9

**Scent of a Woman**

**Chapter 9**

**Two chapters to go. Thanks for following. Oh, I forgot. I do not own the Hunger Games.**

His lips were on hers in an instant, probing for entrance that was already granted. The feel of his mouth on hers made the world go foggy. She tried desperately to hold on to thoughts of the other woman's claim to him. She felt her convictions melting away with each slide of his lips against hers. The feel of his hands underneath the borrowed shirt sent jolts through her body. She finally placed her small hands against his massive chest and pushed him away. She leaned her forehead against his, panting.

"I can't. You're not mine."

"I'm not _hers_. I've always been yours. I love you, not _her_."

"But, you're with _her_. It's not right."

"I'll make it right."

He reached for his pants and retrieved his cell phone from the pocket and dialed a familiar number in spite of her demands to know what he was doing.

"Hey, Glim."

_"Hey, babe."_

"Everything cool?"

_"Yeah. What's up? It's kinda late. You okay?"_

"Yeah. Well...no." He turned his back to her and leaned against the side of the bed with his knees drawn up. He would normally inhale to gather his strength, but her sitting next to him gave him all the strength he needed. But...he hated hurting others. "I've been thinking."

_"Oh, shit."_

"Maybe it's best that we...not...do this anymore. See each other, I mean" There was a long pause on the other end.

_"You're still in love with her, aren't you?" _

He let out a deep breath_. _"Yes. Very much. I'm sorry."

_"I knew it!" _A sarcastic chuckle trickled across the wire. _"You think you could've told me before you fucked me?"_

He looked over at his love hoping that the volume was low enough that she hadn't heard. By all indications, she'd heard. He winced and covered his eyes.

_"Oh, Peet. I was getting there with you. I could really start to see it."_

"I'm so sorry, Glim." Total silence.

_"You know, most guys would've just fucked us both. You're a real prince, Peet. She's lucky."_

"No. I'm the lucky one."

They ended the call with pretend well wishes and _best-to-you-in-the-futures_. He looked at Katniss with renewed hope.

"Peeta. Why do I feel like shit?"

"Don't. It wasn't what you think. She probably had some dude lying next to her when I called." He chuckled sadly at the mess he'd made of things. He was determined to fix them. He turned to her, happy to close out that chapter of his life.

"I have no intentions of letting you go again. Those were the most miserable four years of my life. The thought of coming home to you after each term was the only thing that kept me going."

Within an instant he was poised before her on his knees again with his hands around her waist. She gently cupped his face in her small hand and ran her thumb over his lips. He recalled the softness of her inner thighs when he kissed her there and gulped loudly. She reminisced on the feeling of him being inside her, making her full. Before she could stop herself, she kissed him.

He pulled away and looked at her, afraid. "Just so you know, we were always...safe. I never wanted anyone else's scent on me but yours. Is that weird?"

She giggled. "That's funny. Me, too. I was always safe with him, too. We didn't have much of a relationship, Peeta. I haven't even seen him in about a month. Too busy. And he knew he could never be you."

"You don't owe me that, Katniss. I'm an asshole for bringing her here. I wanted you to be jealous."

"Well, it worked." She kissed him tenderly again and told him she'd call Cato the next day. But, right now, she had other things to do.

"Can we not talk about them anymore?" he whispered against her mouth.

She answered with another, deeper kiss that spread warmth throughout his whole body. The taste of his lips on hers sent shivers up her spine as his hands found their way underneath her shirt again.

"I missed your hands." She reached down and grabbed one and kissed his knuckles. His palm.

"I love you with everything that I am, Katniss. I want to be yours, one-hundred percent. I want you to be mine again."

She mumbled against his mouth, "Make me yours, Peeta." She banished all previous thoughts of making him suffer for as long as possible. His kisses had always had that effect on her.

The coolness that came with the removal of her shirt was soon replaced by the feel of his large warm hands on her skin. Their kisses deepened as they breathed and panted their desires into each other's mouths. His lips marked a trail from her mouth down to her perfect nipples, the anticipation of feeling her on his tongue again too much to bear. The warmth of his nipping and kissing her there felt like coming home again. He wondered if she'd still giggle if he kissed her stomach. She did. Gone was the girlish titter of yesteryear; this laugh was filled with womanly desire that was free to be open and claim him as her own.

_She's almost mine again_, he thought to himself. He kissed around the waistband of the too big shorts, hesitant. He could feel the heat rising from her body as he nuzzled and kissed her cloth-covered center and the soft insides of her thighs. She gasped. He recalled how her taste had intoxicated him more than any drink. He slid his hands into the opening of the shorts along her hips and stroked her soft skin. Their reaction to each other was like muscle memory. Everything just started to fall back into place.

"Can I...can I slide these off?" _How cute,_ she thought. _He's still asking for permission_.

"Please," was her response as she looked deeply into the crystal blue eyes that were alight with desire. For her.

Their last articles of clothing were removed hastily and tossed God-knows-where within the room. He returned to his position kneeling before her body, splayed open for him on the side of the bed.

"You're so beautiful."

He kissed her tenderly on the mouth to reinforce his love before slowly lowering his attentions to her tender place below.

"You're so wet."

His tongue lovingly, softly probed her as he moaned into each kiss that built a pressure at her core she was powerless to withstand. She grabbed a handful of his blonde hair and held on for dear life. She watched those blue eyes from above as he buried the lower half of his face between her thighs. She smiled, silently grateful for the last minute bikini wax. His male pride made him secretly wonder if she ever got this wet for Cato, but he doubted it. She finally moaned and clenched around his fingers, signaling that she was slowly becoming his again.

"I love you, Peeta."

"Katniss, I could never regret you. The only thing I ever regretted was letting you leave me."

He kissed her deeply and she could taste herself on his lips now. Their lovemaking lasted far into the morning hours. She relished in the silky hardness of him against her lips; she tasted him again as his fingers lovingly caressed her cheek from above. She wrapped her legs around his waist, determined to rid him of the last vestiges of the other woman's essence. He belonged here with her. He always had. _Glimmer-or-whatever-the-fuck-her-name-is_ was only borrowing. She was simply reclaiming what was rightfully hers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Scent of a Woman**

**Chapter 10**

**I must give a shout-out to three absolutely ah-mayzing fan fics I just read: _all the very best o_****_f us string ourselves up for love_ by hotpielookedlikehotpie and _The First Time_ by annieoakley1 and _Mine_ by Liberty Sue. Beautiful! Check 'em out!**

They lay side by side. Her head on his chest. Hands intertwined. Cheeks stroked. Eyes gazed. They spoke of futures and pasts and promises unkept. She told him the things she discussed with his dying mother. But, there was one little thing in her future she deliberately left out as she made small circles around his navel that drove him mad.

They showered together before saying goodbye in the O'Dairs' massive kitchen. He planted a kiss on her forehead as a reinforcement of their night together. Finnick walked in as they embraced, scratching his hungover bed-head. When he saw his best friend locked in an embrace with the girl he loved, the clouds in his head parted a bit. He knew all they needed was to be in the same room together, unbothered by others. The spark between these two had been electric for as long as he could remember.

"Ah, there's my PeeNiss." He walked up behind Katniss and placed his arms around them, hugging them both. She giggled. He didn't.

"Damn, we make one helluva hot peanut butter sandwich." She felt Peeta's arm tense moments before his hand connected with his best friends head.

"Too far, jackass! Way too far! Next time it'll be my fucking fist!"

"Peeta!" She startled. The dark look in his eyes shook her momentarily. His friend grabbed his head in pain.

"Fuck, man! Gah! I was only kidding! Get your man some anger management, would ya, Ka'niss!"

"Grow up, Finn! That shit's not funny anymore."

"It's okay, Peeta. He didn't mean anything by it. Now, stop it! Come walk me to my car." She turned to hug their friend with the loose filter for a mouth. Finn had always been a jokester, openly making sexual advances on any female in sight. It was how he validated himself. Everyone one knew that, so Peeta's reaction was particularly puzzling to them both.

"Thanks for letting us crash," she told Finn.

"Anytime, Kitty Kat..." Peeta's arm flinched again. "...whoa...hey...just joking man!"

He walked her to her car and they stood there looking for answers in each others' eyes.

"I know things are complicated right now. But, I'd like to see you later."

"We do need to talk, but...I promised Prim I'd go shopping with her later. Rory Hawthorne is coming home this week and she's all gah-gah. Call me tomorrow?"

"Sure. And...say Hi to Cato for me," he said with a smirk and a wink. She delighted in this territorial side of him, even though she thought it juvenile.

When he returned to the kitchen, Finnick was on him the second he walked in.

"Hey, Peet. I...I'm sorry, man. You know I love you guys. It was just a joke...a bad one apparently."

"I won't have you disrespecting her. She puts up with enough of that shit from my mom. I'm sorry, I just...over reacted I guess." He raked his broad hands through his blonde curls.

"You guess? Peet, we've been best friends since kindergarten. What's up? You know that stuff doesn't matter to me. I love Katniss. I can't see you with anyone else."

"I'm in love with her; you know that. I want to marry her someday. I just want her to know that I don't take us lightly." His friend smiled.

"Why do you think I told you guys to spend the night? Who used to lie to your mom so you could be together? Huh? I know how much you love her. I guess I can take a joke a little too far, is all."

"Just a bit." He lets out a deep sigh of frustration. "I'm sorry, man...just been so stressed lately."

"I know, bro. So, when are you going to ask her?"

"Not sure. Things are complicated right now. You know Katniss. I have to figure out where her head is."

"Most importantly, where was her head last night?"

"Dude..."

"Okay, okay. I can't seem to stop!" Finnick is shaking with laughter but sobers when he sees his friend's unwavering scowl. "You know it might not hurt to talk to her body guard, Gale."

"Geez! I can barely tolerate that dude, man. He's an ass. But, he _is_ her best friend."

"You two _should_ be together; live happily ever after and all that shit. Have a bus load of little cafe leche babies for me to godfather. Okay, that was my last joke!" He forgave his friend with a shake of his head, a hug and a goodbye.

...

His mother took a turn for the worse the very next day. Katniss stayed away out of guilt and not wanting to be a distraction, opting to only check in by phone occasionally. She side-stepped all his invitations, saying that he needed to be with his family right now. He had enough to deal with, she thought.

The talk with Cato was uneventful. They met at a coffee shop. There was no anger and no surprises. "I knew he was back in town. The jig is up. I get it. I hoped for better, but hey, it's cool. We're cool."

She thought there might have been a tinge of sadness in his nonchalant farewell. "But, if he ever fucks up...don't lose my number, is all I'm saying." He gave her a hug that lasted a couple seconds longer than she was comfortable with and he went on his way.

Peeta anxiously awaited each call from her, hoping she'd come for a visit or something...shit! It had been over a week already. Maybe the other night bothered her. Maybe she just wanted him to go to hell or back to his blonde, _whatever-the-fuck-her-name-is. _He could scarcely think of anything else, even as he sat by his dying mother's bedside.

He, his dad and his brothers took turns tending to Evelyn at the hospital. The cancer was progressing much faster than anticipated and was draining the life out of practically everything and everyone. But, he still missed Katniss. He still had so many things he wanted to say to her. It was his mother that told him to stop '_kicking the can_' and just go see her.

"Life's not going to wait for you, Peeta. It will go on no matter what you do. And she may not wait for you either. She's a survivor, that one."

...

Prim barreled out of the back of the house as Katniss was transitioning from up-dog to down-dog pose. Yoga was the only thing that could take the edge off the fire burning in her belly since her night with Peeta.

"Katniss, this damn thing has been ringing like crazy! I can't get to sleep! I'll look like shit tomorrow when Rory gets here!" She practically tossed the cell phone in Katniss' direction. She caught it just in time. It was Peeta.

"Prim! Language!" She answered the phone, her heart beating with anticipation. She hoped it wasn't bad news about his mother.

"Katniss..."

"Hey."

"Step outside. I need to see you." Her heart pounded.

"Is your mom okay?"

"Just step outside. Please."


	11. Chapter 11

**Scent of a Woman**

**Chapter 11**

**Okay, don't hate me, but I'm a hopeless romantic. I can definitely see Peeta doing something like this, can't you? This chapter is so fluffy and sweet, it's like cotton candy. If that stuff makes you vomit, disengage! Abort! **

She threw the phone on the sofa and dashed into the driveway to find Peeta sitting on the hood of his car with both doors open. Twirling in his fingers was a stalk of katniss flowers. Blasting from the speakers was _Let's Stay Together_ by Al Green, the song they played in the rinky-dink hotel room they shared on prom night. It was the song that was on when they crossed that very important threshhold together.

_I, I'm so in love with you_

_Whatever you want to do is all right with me_

_'Cause you make me feel so brand new_

_And I want to spend my life with you_

_Let me say that since, since we've been together_

_Loving you forever is what I need_

_Let me be the one you come running to_

_I'll never be untrue_

_Oh baby, let's, let's stay together_

_Lovin' you whether, whether_

_Times are good or bad, happy or sad_

She'd told him that night that she thought it was cheesy and meant for old people. He'd laughed and said all love songs were cheesy. But, deep down inside she cherished it. She had it on her playlist. She listened to it and cried each time he left to go back to Georgia. She never thought he had remembered it, though.

By the time she got to him, the lump was already in her throat. He pulled her in to stand between his legs and held her there in his arms. He pulled away only to kiss her deeply and to tell her how much he'd missed her the past few days.

"Peeta...I...I'm leaving," she sobbed into his shirt.

"I know. UC Berkeley Law School."

"Who told you?"

"Gale."

"I have to go, Peeta. I won't get another chance like this."

"I know. You won't. But, I can't let you slip through my fingers again."

"Then, what do we do?" She looked up abruptly, barely hiding her frustration. He rubbed his hand along her arm to try and soothe the goosebumps forming there.

"Beautiful," he whispered mostly to himself. He gathered himself and decided that the only way to hold onto her was to stop being a coward. Just say it.

"I don't want to pressure you or rush you into anything too soon. I simply want to give us a chance. And for me to do that, I need to be where you are. I don't want to be halfway across the country. I'll look for a job in the same city. I just need to know that you want this. If you don't, it's okay. I know it's a lot."

She looked at him in surprise. Speechless. She had so much to say, but was overwhelmed with emotion and how quickly her fate was changing right before her eyes. And it was scaring her. She tried to form the elusive words floating around in her fuzzy brain, but he interrupted.

"I won't take an answer from you right now. This means too much to me...to you. I have to go back to the hospital now, anyway. Come see me when you're ready and let me know your decision. No matter what you choose, I'll always love you."

One more tear trickled down her cheek, but he wiped it before it got to its destination.

"Don't cry."

"Why does life have to be so damned complicated?" she asked. He grabbed one of her loose curls and twirled it around his finger before placing the flower in her hand.

"The universe is testing us...wants to see how badly we want this. Katniss, I love you. I'm _in_ love with you. I want you. I want to _be_ with you. I want to _properly_ date you."

He pulled her in for a long kiss before releasing her and leaning his forehead against hers.

"I want everything that being _together_ means. I want to leave my shit at your apartment and piss you off. I want to fight with you and have mind-blowing makeup sex. I want to wake up to you wearing nothing but my t-shirt. I want to juggle work and law school and lovemaking and fun times with you, and get frustrated when we can't seem to find enough hours in the day. I want to marry you someday and make lots of mocha latte babies with you."

A tearful, girlish giggle escaped her throat. He could always make her laugh at the oddest times.

"But, we won't get there if we're not together. We'll take it slow. Whatever it is, good or bad, I want to do it with no one else but you. If you'll allow it."

Her mouth moved to form words, but he shushed them with a final kiss. "Not yet. Think about what I said."

Before he got back in his car, she grabbed him for another kiss and whispered, "I love you, no matter what."

...

Later that night he went home to rest as his father took up sentry at the hospital. Several blocks away, she tossed and turned in her bed for hours, wondering what to do next. She did what she always did when she couldn't stop thinking; when she had important decisions to make. She drove.

She drove around the neighborhood and somehow ended up in front of his house. She saw that his car was parked out front. It was late, she knew, but she was desperate. It took so long to answer her knock that she almost turned and left. Perhaps it was too late to discuss such things. He was probably asleep anyway. The door was jerked suddenly open by a groggy Deacon who was every bit as handsome as Peeta was with his shirt off. All the Mellark boys were blessed in that way. Vigo, the oldest, had married and moved out 2 years ago. Deacon, the second son, was still '_figuring things out'_.

"Katniss? Hey, sweetie! I haven't seen you in ages. If I'd have known it was gonna be you I'd have worn fewer clothes."

They exchanged a long friendly hug. "Better not let your brother hear you say that. He hasn't been in the joking mood lately."

"Yeah, no shit. He's upstairs in his room. You know the way." Deacon scratched his head and turned towards his room. "Oh, Katniss. Mom and Dad are still at the hospital. No need to rush out. I'm glad you're here."

She stealthily walked upstairs knowing she could sneak up on him. His room was dark and she could hear the steady breathing that meant sleep. She stood over him, watching, as the light from the open window cast upon his features. He looked perfect. Perfect for her, anyway. She pulled the covers back and crawled in. He startled for only a second until the familiar curve of her body registered in his sleeping brain.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He pulled her into him with his strong arms and her racing heartbeat subsided. She answered with a lingering kiss that left him breathless. She finally pulled away and stroked the side of his face with her hand. "Well, I can check one fantasy off my list," he panted against her mouth. She chuckled before telling him the reason for the surprise visit.

"I can't imagine there's anything worthwhile that I can do without you by my side. I love you, Peeta Mellark. I wouldn't know how to stop even if I wanted to. I don't want to. And I don't have to."

A smile slowly spread across his face just before he got lost in her lips again.

"I love you. I'm glad you chose us. Otherwise, me telling you that I've already found a job there would be _really_ awkward."

He laughed and so did she. They made love in the peaceful quiet of his childhood home. And after, they spoke of apartment hunting and future Christmases and their favorite dogs. They drifted off to sleep with the scent of each other on their bodies, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

**Ah, don't you just love HEAs? That concludes this story. Thanks for indulging me and this not-quite-Drabble-style story. It's been fun! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry to do this to you guys, but I'm not posting a new chapter. I just wanted to tell you about a one-shot outtake I wrote for this story called 'The Gift'. I was sitting around craving something to get me in the Christmas spirit and this little story popped into my head. Check it out and please leave a review. I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
